


Broken contract

by Vikki_Venom



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Fun, Hurt/Comfort, I have a really bad habbit of torturing my characters, Love, Murder, Physical hurt/comfort, Slavery, Small little ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikki_Venom/pseuds/Vikki_Venom
Summary: Charon was on his way to save the woman he loved from the tyrannical slaver Norman. Unfortunately for him Kyle decided to bring the one weakness Charon openly had. The damned contract. What happens when a bad employer gets ahold of poor Charon?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something, something I wrote while plotting out my other story. Enjoy :-)

　　Charon fell hard onto the concrete wincing only momentarily at the pain. He struggled to get up only to be smacked with the butt of a gun in the temple. His vision dotted in the dim light that punctured the sack but he willed himself to stay awake. Panic ran through his head, he had to calm himself so he could listen to the room. Next to him he heard Kyle struggling against their attackers only to be met by a smack as well. “Shit!” Kyle seethed. “At least buy a man a drink first!” another smack followed by a hurt grunt and a mumbled fuck you. 

“Charon?” a weak voice called from in front of him. Charon snapped his head up in the direction of the voice. “Helena!” he struggled out of the grasps of the men only to be pulled back down to the unforgiving ground.

　　There was a lecherous laugh that echoed through the room. “Man honey, you sure bring them in don’t you?” the man Charon recognized as Norman howled in his laughter. “Don’t touch me!” Hel protested. Charon growled and struggled yet again only to feel more men pile on him to keep him still. “Looks like the ghoul is more eager to save you. Take the hoods off!” Norman ordered and the sacks were tore from their heads. Charon’s eyes instantly found Hel who was tied into a standing position, half naked, to a support beam, bloody and bruised. His breath hitched. “Helena!” he yelled his eyes burning in rage at these monsters for hurting his Helena. 

　　Her eyes fluttered up to him. She smiled, how could she smile in a time like this? “Now the blond had this peculiar little piece of paper on him.” Norman waved a piece of paper catching Charon’s attention. No.... How could that idiot have brought that with them? Charon shot Kyle a glare mixed of death and sadness. “Looky here, Contract of ownership over one, Charon.” Norman shot Charon a devious smirk. “Contract holder owns Charon. Charon will carry out any task allotted, except for suicide, freedom, and harm upon the contract holder. Well looks like I don’t have to worry about you anymore do I? I’ve seen this before, a binding contract forcing the mercenary, or slave more like. Isn’t that right Sherry?” Norman nodded with a pout sarcastic smile. “Forcing the slave to do anything...” Norman walked up to Kyle and threw a few caps at his knees. Kyle spat at the burly man.

　　“So long as the contract is paid for. Let him go boys!” Norman demanded. He was met with protests. “He killed three of our men with his bare hands!” One younger slaver whined. Norman shot them all a glare that could swallow their souls. They all did as instructed. 

Charon could just rush the fucker right now. A painful throb in his head told him not to. “Lets see. Kill that man.” Norman smiled pointing at the young slaver who had mouthed him. Charon didn’t want to follow his orders, but like his body wasn’t his own Charon dove from the ground tackling the man and slamming his head into the solid ground several times until he was motionless, blood caking the gray floor. Charon stood up shaking, eyes darting around the room searching for any kind of help. His gaze lingered on Helena momentarily. She looked completely petrified.

　　Charon against his own will let out a disgruntled yell. “Charon... You can fight it!” Kyle tried but Charon shot him a feral look. After all, this was his fault. Kyle took the warning and quieted. “Oh this is fun isn’t it? Come here Sherry...” Norman pointed to the ground in front of him. Charon trudged slowly up to the fucking man. Charon felt lost, his actions not his own. 

　　“Punch her.” Norman ordered nodding his head at Helena. Charon’s eyes went wide though he knew it was bound to happen. “N....no...”The throb in his skull making him grip his temples. “Now!” Norman scowled. Charon took one step toward Helena looking her in the eyes. He took another step trying to plot an escape. He was so close to her, his eyes begging her to disappear, back to the tower, back to freedom and safety. “I’m so sorry.” 

　　He brought his arm back and cracked her in the shoulder with a skilled throw. He chose there knowing the pain would be terrible but the damage minimal. She let out a howl of pain at the strike, her arm making a disgusting cracking noise. He was certain he popped the bone out of socket. Charon was shaking more and more now. His teeth clenched as he breathed heavily, through his clenched teeth flecks of saliva flying here and there. “Did you hear that bone boys?! HooEee! Now this is a show! Now Punch her in the face.” Norman’s demands were met by whoops and hollers from his goons. 

Charon could feel wetness on his face as he gazed down at Hel. She looked shocked to see him like that. He was vulnerable, all his feelings on display. “It’s okay Charon I understand...” Helena calmed as he brought his fist back and landed a painful blow her her cheek. As soon as the blow was done he closed the gap and cradled her head into his chest, his shoulders heaving. “I’m SO SORRY!” He near screamed. Hel was crying too, from a mixture of pain and fear. 

　　“Its ok, its ok.” She tried between sobs. Charon couldn’t believe she was trying to comfort him in the midst of all this. “Wow this is sad isn’t it?” Norman started, Charon still holding Helena in a protective manner. To bad it was him she needed protecting from.

“And here I thought she was just your employer... Take this knife Sherry.” Norman unhooked his large hunting knife from his hip and held it out for Charon. Charon shook his head and buried his it in Hel’s neck. “NOW!” Norman barked. Charon pulled his head up from her neck examining her face. Her left cheek swelling from his strike. She looked up at him with her blue eyes, bloodshot and tired. Charon placed a very soft kiss on her forehead. 

　　“I can’t help it...” he shuttered quietly shaking uncontrollably. “I know.” she answered, a sob choking her. “Charon!” Norman began to grow impatient. Charon left the warm embrace of Helena and took the knife from Norman. Charon glowered at the sick man through dead blue eyes. “See I think she would make a great decoration!” Norman said with a wide wave of his arm insinuating the old bowling alley they were in. 

“However, she is a little too... Put together for my tastes. Why don’t you go cut her up for me. Just little shallow cuts at first, I quiet enjoy seeing the pain.” Norman stroked his beard in mock thought. Charon looked at the knife in his hands and all the thoughts he had were of killing Norman. Then he looked at Helena. She was visibly frightened at the thought of being cut up. 

　　Charon took the knife and felt the blade. It was dull. Charon shook his head. “no....” he defied again. “Fine... Then slit her throat and be done with it. NOW!” Norman ordered. Once again Charon’s body disobeyed him walking back to Helena. He placed the terribly dull metal against her throat. “Charon don’t” Kyle begged from the ground. Charon couldn’t look at Helena. He didn’t want to do it. He stood there the blade pressed against her soft neck. Charon couldn’t kill her. He loved her. He needed her. Even if she didn’t want to see him ever again. 

The migraine came again chewing its way through his head. He began to pant spit flying. “Charon?” Helena’s little voice called his eyes. Begrudgingly he looked at her. Her eyes screamed for help. “Charon please...” she whispered. His hand began to shake the blade biting into her flesh a little more, a thin stream of blood trailing her neck. She began to cough at the pressure. “Charon... Don’t” she pleaded quietly her eyes searching for him. 

　　He threw his head back and screamed into the ceiling of the room. The Head ache was getting the best of him. His thoughts began to roam to just ending it quickly, and forgetting all this happened with her, forgetting he ever knew her. He would be doomed to the nightmares for the rest of his miserable life, but the pain in his head demanded that be his punishment for even thinking he could have a normal life. “Charon... I forgive you.” Helena finally said her eyes fluttering open and closed. He shook his head. “No... Don’t... I don’t deserve..”

　　“Yes you do! Charon I know you. If you had a choice you wouldn’t be doing this.” she interrupted him. He thought a moment. A choice. He chose the unending pain of the damned chip in his head, he would let that little piece of plastic kill him before he killed Helena, before he inflicted any more pain on her. 

With another gut wrenching bellow he tore the knife away from her. She gasped for air now that his body weight wasn’t against her. “Kill her now!” Norman demanded, clearly becoming worried. “NO!” Charon howled as he charged the man who held his contract. Charon couldn’t see anymore the pain was too much, but he knew he was on top of Norman. In the back ground he could hear Kyle taking out a few of the stunned guards. Charon sunk the knife in the man without remorse. 

　　He bore the knife in and out of the him, Norman’s searching hands finding smart blows to Charon’s face and ribs, but he didn’t care, the implant was killing him anyway. The red subsided in his eyes and he was able to see, just barely, Norman struggling against Charon’s weight. “You.” a stab in the chest. “Don’t,” stab to the stomach. “Hurt,” stab to the neck. Norman was turning pale at the blood loss but he was still conscious. “My Helena...” Charon growled plunging the knife into Norman’s eye socket with such a force the knife embedded into the concrete on the other side.

　　Charon rolled off Norman looking at the room of people who were starring at him in horror. “What!” Charon snapped almost feral. The remaining slavers ran for the door tumbling out to get away from this ghoul giant who was breathing red hot anger. Charon fell hard to the ground when he was sure everyone was gone. Kyle ran up to Charon. 

“Not me! Get Helena!” Charon demanded his voice shaking. His head was swimming, he felt blood dripping from his nose socket. He held his gloved hand against it willing it to stop. “Shit...” he moaned as the red came again. No he couldn’t die, not like this. He tried to stagger up but fell back on the ground this time laying flat. This was it for him. At least he saved Helena. That thought brought some solace to him as he faded. 

　　“No! Charon!” Helena’s small hands were on his face. She tried pulling him on her but he was too heavy. With the last bit of his strength he aided her in holding him in her lap. “Charon. Whats wrong? You didn’t get hurt.” she asked her eyes trying to find any wound. “Not external Hel...” he managed between throbbing pain. His eyes fluttered closed and he heard her yelling something. 

Her panicked voice soothed him still, she held him gently and he breathed her in. She smelled like blood and sweat but he didn’t care, it was her. He got her back even if it were for just a moment. There was a small prick of pain then his world came crashing back into him with such a force his body began to quiver. He looked at Helena, his eyes wide. She had injected him with psycho. “You aren’t dying on me today damn it! Where is the pain?” She demanded still holding him tightly. “My head.” He said his mouth dry. 

　　Hel looked at him and he could see the gears turning in her brain. “I need a med-x, now Kyle!” Kyle obeyed digging into a near by chem box. He threw it across the room and she caught it just barely. “This might hurt Charon...” she warned. His body was pulsing a mile a minute he doubt he was going to feel anything she did. He was wrong. She took the syringe and plunged it deep into his temple his vision dotting sporadically, the pain was almost too much but the throbbing in his head did stop being replaced by a feeling of pressure relief. 

The med-x caused a soothing pain relief eventually and he fully relaxed into Helena’s arms. She removed the needle and pressed a cloth against the pin point. She made the pain go away. “How?” he asked quietly his voice still wavering. “What ever you have in your head was causing a fluid build up around your brain, pretty much smothering you from the inside. I relieved the pressure.” she cradled his head soothingly. 

　　“It’s a chip. An obedience chip.” he explained his mouth now too wet. “I couldn’t help it Helena. I didn’t want to hurt you...” he searched her eyes. She smiled. “I know...” she placed a small kiss on his forehead the feeling so nice. “We still need to get you to a doctor. We need to get that chip out of your head.” Hel said helping Charon lean forward. The movement shook Charon to his core causing him to double over in the opposite direction and vomit onto the concrete floor. She rubbed his back. 

“How are we going to get back if I’m stuck in this pitiful condition?” Charon asked spitting the taste out of his mouth. “You got me. I’ll keep an eye on us.” Kyle piped walking up to the two of them. Charon was furious with the former Paladin but had barely enough strength to even glare at him. “Fine, but you better not fuck up...” Charon warned standing very slowly Helena offering what help she could. Charon held her close for both support and to comfort her. After all, she had been through hell.


End file.
